Computing devices may provide for the status of messages such as emails, text messages, voicemails and/or telephone calls. Computing devices may also have several other statuses (e.g. low battery, signal strength, etc.). To report such statuses, computing devices may provide an auditory report, a visual report, and/or a vibratory report. These types of reportings are socially inappropriate in many settings. Audio and vibratory reporting may be loud and distracting. Visual reporting forces a user to check the computing device for a visual report (often at inappropriate times).
These types of reportings may also be inadequate in many environments. An audio report may not be heard over loud noises. A vibratory report may not be felt when the computing device is not in contact with a user, and a visual report is ineffective when the user cannot see the computing device.